


The Rescue

by storm_aurora



Series: Dexholder Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Silver more or less accidentally adopts a kid, i guess, takes place sometime after ORAS but before DP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/pseuds/storm_aurora
Summary: When Silver and Blue discover an organization that's been kidnapping children and training them for an unknown purpose, they know immediately that they have to put a stop to it. While they're rescuing the kids, though, one of them strikes a chord with Silver's heart...
Relationships: Silver & Blue | Green (Pokemon Adventures), Silver & Lack-Two | Blake
Series: Dexholder Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with another installment of the Dexholder Drabble Challenge! The characters I got for this one were Silver and Blake, and the prompt was "slow". I know this challenge is supposed to be focusing only on one pair of Dexholders at a time, but I couldn't just write this concept and not have Blue be involved in it and once she was there, she just wormed her way into prominence. Whoops.
> 
> Eh, it's my challenge, I can bend the rules however I want. Enjoy!

Silver sprinted down the hallway after Blue, making sure to keep his footsteps light. No one had sounded an alarm yet, and they wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. Blue checked her map – she’d been able to recreate a fairly accurate picture of the floorplan by planting a camera on one of the guards – and hooked a left. Silver followed suit.

They made it down two more corridors before an alarm blared and a harried voice came on over a loudspeaker. “Intruders at the front entrance! All personnel to the front entrance! Bring all your Pokémon!”

“Guess somebody finally got away from our boys,” Blue said with a sigh. “We’d better hurry up. I don’t know what they’ll do with the kids now that the alarm’s gone off.”

Silver nodded and quickened his pace. The kids were the whole reason why he was here in the first place – he couldn’t let them slip away just because of a stupid alarm.

It had all started when Blue heard about two missing persons cases – two kids from Pallet Town had gone missing, just a few days apart. She asked Silver to help her investigate. Together, they discovered the kids had been kidnapped by a group that seemed to be a budding criminal organization that Blue had dubbed Team Hydreigon, after the Hydreigon emblem that their members wore. The whole thing hit a little too close to home for Blue and Silver, especially when they found out that the kids from Pallet Town weren’t the only kids that Team Hydreigon had kidnapped. They didn’t know why the group was kidnapping kids, but they did know that they weren’t going to stop searching until they had found and reunited all the kidnapped children with their families.

Once they figured out where Team Hydreigon’s base was located – in southwestern Unova, of all places – it was no trouble convincing Red and Green to help them infiltrate the base and take down Team Hydreigon. Silver had been in favor of having them storm the place only after he and Blue had gotten the kids out, but Red and Green figured diverting the guards’ attention would make Blue and Silver’s infiltration easier. Add on the fact that they promised to knock out as many guards as possible before the guards could call for help and Blue was swayed to their side as well.

So now, Blue and Silver were left running through the enemy’s base, all pretense of stealth forgotten, praying that they could reach the kids before Team Hydreigon spirited them away again.

Blue opened a heavy metal door and gestured Silver down the staircase on the other side. When he reached the room at the bottom, he glanced over his shoulder at Blue. “Which way?”

“This is it,” she replied. “These are the kids’ quarters.”

Silver blinked and looked back at the room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all made of smooth gray cement, and the walls were lined with metal doors identical to the one at the top of the stairs. There were no windows, and only a couple of dim lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling provided any light to the place. “This looks like a dungeon,” he hissed. “Even Pryce’s hideout was more welcoming than this.”

“All the more reason to get them out of here as soon as possible,” Blue said tersely. “I’ll take the left, you take the right.”

Silver nodded in acknowledgement and dashed to the first door on the right. He shoved the heavy door open and quickly scanned the room. A cot, a dresser, a sink…and nothing else. He expected the sparse furnishing, but where was the kid who stayed here? Were they too late? Had the kids already been moved to another part of the facility – or worse, to another facility altogether?

Silver took another step into the room and the door slammed shut behind him. Just as he started to whirl around, something slammed into the back of his leg, right at the knee. His leg buckled involuntarily. That was followed up by a punch to the gut. Silver doubled over in pain but quickly threw up his hands to block his face – as he predicted, his opponent threw a punch there next. He grabbed his attacker’s fist to prevent the person from throwing another punch and looked up into the face of a kid.

The kid had shaggy brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and a fierce glare on his face. He yanked his fist out of Silver’s grip and aimed a kick at Silver’s exposed shin. Silver merely held an arm in front of his leg to block the kick. It was more forceful than Silver expected from a child who looked no more than five years old, but the kid was still too small to kick with enough force to overpower Silver.

“Stop it, kid,” Silver said, holding his hands out in front of him. “I’m not here to fight.”

The kid’s glare reduced in intensity a fraction. “You mean…this isn’t part of a training exercise?” the boy asked warily.

As if Silver hadn’t already wanted to find the scum who ran this place and throttle them for stealing children from their families and raising them in such a cold, hostile environment, those words made his blood boil and the desire to punch a Hydreigon goon in the face multiply tenfold. What kind of heartless monsters force a _five-year-old_ to fight grown adults as a _training exercise_?

He settled for simply clenching his hands into tight fists and growling, “No, kid, it’s not. We’re here to bring you home.”

The kid stared at Silver and blinked slowly. “This is my home,” he said.

“No, it’s not,” Silver snapped. “Home is with your _family_ – with your mom and your dad, or other people that love you.”

The kid’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand,” he said. “I don’t have a family. This is my home.”

Silver gritted his teeth. The kid’s words sounded like a practiced response that Team Hydreigon had conditioned him to say, and that kind of conditioning wasn’t something that could just be undone with a few stern rebukes. It was something his family would have to help him unlearn. Which made it all the more imperative that Silver reunite him with his family.

“Alright. You don’t have to understand that right now,” he finally said. “Just know that we’re getting you out of this place. Permanently.”

“Oh,” the kid said. He didn’t seem too distraught by the prospect, which could either mean that he had no emotional attachment to the place or that he had been conditioned not to have an emotional reaction to things. Silver hoped it was the former.

“You got a name, kid?”

“I’m Black no. 2,” the kid recited.

Silver scowled. “That’s not a name. Names don’t have _numbers_ in them,” he said. “Don’t you have a name that you were called before you came here?”

The kid was silent for a few moments. “I don’t remember,” he finally said.

Silver sighed. “Fine. We’ll call you…black…Blake, for now. Come with me, Blake.”

Blake nodded obediently and waited for Silver to stand up and yank open the big metal door. To Silver’s surprise, Blue was already waiting for him in the main room, six kids surrounding her. “Took you long enough,” she said curtly.

“How did you get them all to cooperate so quickly?” Silver asked.

Blue smirked. “Turns out, when you march into a kidnapped kid’s room and announce ‘I’m here to rescue you’, they’re pretty cooperative. And once you’ve fetched one kid, that kid can help you fetch the rest of them.”

Silver rolled his eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

Blue raised a finger. “Ah, actually…about that.”

She took him aside, out of the kids’ earshot, and whispered, “You’ll have to get them out yourself. I need to make a little detour.”

“Excuse me?” Silver said indignantly. “I’m supposed to wrangle seven five-year-olds out of a criminal organization’s hideout by myself?”

“Ah-ah-ah, that’s not true,” Blue said, waggling a finger. “The oldest ones are nine.”

“What is it that you need to do that’s so important?” Silver demanded.

Her chipper countenance faded, and she glanced over at the kids. “They don’t remember anything,” she murmured sorrowfully. “Not their names, not their families, not even where they’re from. They’re just like us, Silver. Except for the newest ones…they’ve all been here so long that they don’t even know who they are. I can’t let them grow up like that.”

Silver nodded, thinking about how Blake only knew himself as Black no. 2. “I get it. I feel the same,” he said. “What do you plan to do?”

“I’m going to hack into their computers, find all the information they have about the kids,” she explained. “Hopefully it’ll give us enough information to reunite them all with their families.”

“Alright. Stay safe, Blue,” Silver said, putting a hand to her cheek.

“You too, Silv,” Blue said, reciprocating the gesture. Then, like a thief in the night, she was gone.

Silver turned back to the kids and instructed them all to follow him and stay quiet. There probably wasn’t much point, considering the loud intruder alarm that was still blaring overhead and the fact that all the guards had probably gone to fight the intruders by now, but Silver didn’t want to take any chances. Not when these kids were so close to freedom.

Naturally, they were just a few yards from the window through which Blue and Silver had entered when they ran into a guard who must’ve been late answering the summons. He gawked at Silver and his band of seven small children for a moment – one moment too many. Before either Silver or the guard could say anything, two of the kids leaped into action – Blake and one of the girls. Within a few moments, they had the guard knocked unconscious.

Silver stared at them, wide-eyed. The girl, who looked about the same age as Blake and had long blonde hair tied up in pigtails, grinned from ear to ear. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Good teamwork, Black no. 2, Black no. 3,” said one of the older kids, who had messy auburn hair.

“Don’t slow down,” Silver ordered quickly. “There may still be more where he came from.”

“We can take them,” the auburn-haired kid declared, flexing one of his arms.

“I don’t care. It’s a waste of time fighting them,” Silver said. “Window. Out. Now.”

One by one, the kids all scrambled out of the window and tumbled onto the grass outside. Silver climbed out last and pushed them all in the direction of the tall chain-link fence surrounding the hideout. He sent out Honchkrow to carry them all over the fence, and once they had all made it across he pushed the kids towards the surrounding forest. Blake was leading the group, but as soon as he set foot under the trees he froze.

“What is it?” Silver asked impatiently.

Blake slowly brought his other foot forward and brought it down on the leaves covering the forest floor. They crunched softly under the weight. “They’re…crunchy,” he said, something like awe filling his voice. “I never knew leaves sounded like that.”

Silver blinked. “You’ve never…walked on leaves before?”

Blake shook his head and took another step, listening to the crunch of leaves beneath his feet. “They never let us go past the fence,” he said quietly.

In that moment, Silver again felt the urge to punch every member of Team Hydreigon until his fists bled. But this time, it was overpowered by a more protective urge – the urge to keep every one of these kids safe so that Team Hydreigon could never get their hands on them again.

Silver made a promise to himself in that moment. No matter what happened, no matter how quickly they were able to reunite him with his family – Silver was going to keep an eye on Blake from then on. He wasn’t going to let Team Hydreigon’s actions ruin Blake’s life. No matter what…Silver was going to make sure that Blake turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I started to write a scene where Silver hangs out with the kids and learns more about them and their life with Team Hydreigon, but it pretty much just turned into a big infodump and shifted the focus away from Silver and Blake, so I cut it. The stuff that would've been revealed in that scene was:  
> -The kids from Pallet who were kidnapped were Chase and Elaine  
> -Elaine is a child of the Viridian Forest  
> -The kids were sorted into two codename groups, Reds and Blacks  
> -Reds were being trained to master Pokémon battle, Blacks were being trained for physical combat  
> -The numbers in the codenames are given in the order the kids arrived (i.e. Red no. 1 arrived before Red no. 2, Black no. 2 arrived before Black no. 3)  
> -Black no. 1 (the auburn-haired kid) had been training at the base the longest  
> -Blake had been there for about two years, he arrived around the same time as Red no. 1  
> -Red no. 2 and Black no. 3 also arrived around the same time  
> -Red no. 3 was one of the most recent arrivals, he was soon followed by Red no. 4
> 
> I do have a specific character in mind for each kid, but only half of them are actual canon Dexholders. If you can guess who's who you get cookies :3


End file.
